


Letter D: Drugged

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drugged Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek accompanies Stiles to a frat party where Stiles accidentally drinks a spiked beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter D: Drugged

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Fic Alphabet Challenge at [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com), which is a challenge where I prompt myself with words to try and flesh out characterizations for this fandom. 
> 
> I see this ficlet as being in the same 'verse as my first TW fic, [Just a Cold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4379030), in which Derek and Stiles are in college and live together. 
> 
> Warning: Stiles accidentally takes an unknown drug in a drink that was meant for Lydia

"You didn't have to come with me," Stiles said, for the fifth time since they'd left their apartment. 

Derek didn't even bother to respond. He wasn't arguing about this. While frat parties weren't his thing, they were something that Stiles, Scott and the rest of their friends liked to do every once in a while. And with the recent rash of brutal muggings in the area, Derek wasn't willing to let his boyfriend walk the ten blocks to Fraternity Row alone. With or without his bat. 

Stiles sighed at Derek's silence and turned the corner to head down a busy and boisterous street. Derek was letting him lead the way, so he headed up the steps of the third house on the left and ignored the drunk students hanging out on the front porch. Scott had texted that he and Kira were running late, but Lydia had been early, of course. 

They'd barely stepped foot in the house before Lydia was right in front of them, shoving a red cup of beer into Stiles' hand. "Where have you two been? And where are Scott and Kira? I thought you were all ditching me for date night or something."

"We'd never," Stiles said, with a bright grin. 

Lydia narrowed her eyes and started reciting the dates of the most recent times that they'd done just that, left her alone while they snuck off to neck in a corner or texted five minutes after their meetup time to cancel. 

Stiles eventually put his free hand over her mouth. "You didn't let me finish. _We'd never_ do that to you tonight." He paused to take in her outfit, a suede micro-mini with a floral patterned tank top and boots up to her knees. "Where's whats-his-name?"

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "You no longer have to worry about his name."

"Oh, thank god," Stiles said, only to be immediately pinched in the side by Derek. "I mean, I’m sorry to hear that Lyds."

"He wasn't worth my time. Now, drink up. There is fun to be had here. Even for you, Derek."

Stiles was in the middle of drinking his beer, and he snorted a fair bit out his nose at the incredulous look Derek gave her. 

~~!!~~

Half an hour later, Stiles had pulled Derek into the backyard where a makeshift dance area had been created by shoving all the outdoor furniture along the back fence. Derek was having a pretty good time; it really wasn’t that hard once Stiles had a bit of alcohol coursing through his system. He was loose and tactile, dancing without a care in the world while his hands wandered over Derek's body. Derek loved a buzzed Stiles. 

Lydia had just joined them, after making a circuit around the party to check for new, hot, and available men and getting a fresh drink, when Kira ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Lydia! Can we talk? Now."

Without so much as a word to the boys, Lydia pulled Stiles' hand out from under Derek's shirt and put her beer in it. Then, she followed Kira back into the house.

"What's that all about?" Derek asked Scott, who'd been trailing behind Kira.

Scott shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. Girl stuff? I can't believe you came, man."

"He wouldn't let me come alone," Stiles said in what was clearly meant to be a quiet voice but came out almost louder than the music around them. 

Derek grabbed for his cup, deciding that his boyfriend had had enough, but Stiles stepped back out of his immediate reach and chugged half of the beer. 

Scott slapped Stiles on the shoulder and exclaimed, "Dude, that was awesome!"

Stiles grinned at his best friend. "Hey, you know what we should do?"

Derek raised his eyebrows a moment before the idiots said, in unison, "Beer pong!"

~~!!~~

Stiles had only gotten through a few rounds of the game before Derek pulled him outside to dance more. The air was a little fresher in the backyard, and the sound was a little less overwhelming, so Derek preferred it to the packed house. Plus there was no way Stiles was winning that game against a werewolf that couldn't even get drunk no matter how hard he tried. 

Derek had his hands on Stiles' waist, steadying him in the midst of a wild dance, when Stiles abruptly stilled and pressed his hand to his mouth. "You okay?"

"Sick," he replied, breaking Derek's hold and running back into the house in search of the bathroom. 

Miraculously, he found one unoccupied on the first floor. He lunged for the toilet and heaved his last meal. Beer didn't taste all that great coming back up, but there was nothing he could do about it now. 

When his stomach finally calmed, he flushed the toilet and leaned back against the side of the tub to breathe.

The room was spinning, and he felt exhausted, so Stiles put his head down and dropped both hands to the floor to try and gain some semblance of steadiness. He felt like he was on the third day of a nasty flu bug, but he'd been fine ten minutes ago. 

"Stiles?" 

His head shot up at the sound of his name, and Stiles moaned as his vision swam and his head threatened to spin off his neck. 

Then, the door opened and Derek was kneeling at his side. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Sick. Dizzy." Stiles murmured, reaching out to tug Derek down beside him so that he could lean against his boyfriend's sturdy shoulder. 

Derek pressed his nose into the soft skin and short hair behind Stiles' ear. It was his favorite place to scent the other man, but there was something off about the smell right now. "Don't go to sleep," Derek said, as he tried to pinpoint what the weird smell was.

"Don't feel good," Stiles said miserably. 

"Did you take a drink from someone tonight? One you didn't pour yourself?" Derek's mind was playing back everything he'd seen Stiles do since they arrived at the party. Lydia had given him two drinks, one when they arrived and one not long ago that Stiles had guzzled. 

Stiles moaned and pushed himself up to lean over the toilet again. His stomach heaved, and he felt Derek pat his back. 

"I'll be right back, Stiles. Stay right here."

Derek hated to leave him, but Stiles would be okay for a few minutes, and he had to make sure that Lydia was okay too. He pushed through the drunk college partiers until he found Scott, Kira, and Lydia dancing together in a side room. He quickly pulled them aside and explained what had happened. 

Lydia hadn't taken a drink of the beer and had been otherwise watching her drinks all night, so she promised that she felt fine, if a little tipsy. She gave her keys to Scott, who said he'd bring her car around to the front of the house since she was the only one who'd driven. Everyone else lived close enough to campus to walk. 

Derek left the girls at the front door and went back to the bathroom to get Stiles outside. His boyfriend was curled up in a ball on the floor, eyes at half-mast. Disturbingly, he blinked at Derek for several long seconds without recognition in his eyes. 

"Stiles? Are you with me?" Derek shook his shoulder until the younger man reached out to grab hold of Derek's shirt. 

"Der?"

Derek smiled at him and put a hand under his arm to try and get him moving. "Let's get you up and out of here, all right?"

Stiles made a valiant effort, but he didn't seem to be in full control of his limbs. Derek finally just picked him up and carried him out to the car. 

Kira was sitting in the front with Scott already, so Lydia helped Derek get Stiles inside. 

"Hospital?" Scott asked, looking worriedly back at his best friend. 

Derek hated hospitals. They all did. But no one wanted to take a chance with Stiles' life, especially since they didn't know what he'd been given or if it would interact with his Adderall.

He nodded and Scott floored it, heading for Beacon Hills Memorial. Stiles had passed out somewhere between the bathroom and the car, but his breathing was steady, and his heartrate was acceptable. Derek was sure that he would be okay, but none of them were going to be going to anymore frat parties anytime soon.

~End


End file.
